


changkyun bares it

by hyunguuon, kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun is late to meet jooheon and forgets something on his way out.





	changkyun bares it

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble we wrote together based off a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr!

Changkyun is late. Very, very late. “Shit,” was all he could mumble before getting out of bed, bumping into his nightstand, walking into the door, his foot tripping on his boxers. He’d promised to meet Jooheon at the studio at eleven and, in usual Changkyun fashion, he’d overslept and now he was late as _fuck_. He threw on whatever socks he could find on the floor. Were they clean? Probably not. Were they even his? Definitely not. Did he really need to brush his teeth? No. He blew against his hand to check. Okay, maybe yes.

In his hurry to leave his room as fast as possible, Changkyun didn’t see another pair of boxers on the floor (he really, _really_ hoped they were clean) and ended up tripping over them, face planting on the floor. Was their dorm always this messy? He never usually had trouble with keeping himself upright. He stayed, face planted in what seemed to be the shirt he wore yesterday, for at least a minute.

“Changkyun,” he heard Kihyun call from outside the room. “Are you okay in there? I heard some strange noises.”

Changkyun didn’t have the energy to reply so he just made an affirmative noise and remained in his spot, face down on the floor.

There was a knock on the door before it slowly creaked open. A tuft of pink hair peeked from behind the door and a laugh that could’ve been heard by the whole apartment complex erupted from Kihyun’s throat.

Changkyun groaned as he heard the elder laugh and threw the closest pair of socks he could grab. He _really_ hoped they were dirty.

“Are you okay down there?” Kihyun asked, still giggling at him.

Changkyun lifted his head up to glare at the other boy. “That’s the only time you’ll get to say that to me, shorty.” He pushed himself up off of the floor into a sitting position. Standing was too much effort right now.

“You’re shorter than me.”

Changkyun just grinned up at Kihyun’s annoyed face, receiving a glare in return. It then hit Changkyun that he was late and he was just sitting in the middle of his room in a pile of dirty clothes.

He got up from his dirty laundry bed and ran to the bathroom to quickly wash up and try to look _somewhat_ human. Teeth brushed, hair nearly clean thanks to dry shampoo and deodorant on. Changkyun was ready to go out.

He was putting his shoes on in the hallway when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

“Changkyun, you forgot something,” he heard Kihyun say, barely managing to cover up his laugh with a cough.

Changkyun went through a mental checklist of everything he was meant to do before leaving. There was nothing that he could remember having forgotten so, in a moment of panic, he turned to Kihyun and pressed his lips against the pink haired boy, holding his face in his hands, making him smile in the kiss.

When Changkyun pulled away, he saw the look of shock and confusion on Kihyun’s face and it registered what he’d done.

Before Changkyun could say anything, Kihyun, with a bright red face, muttered, “I meant your clothes. You’re naked.”

Changkyun looked down and realised he had in fact forgotten to put any clothes on in his rush to be ready on time. “Indeed I am.” He smiled shyly at Kihyun whose face was still red. “I just kissed you naked, didn’t I?”

“I think you did.”

“Well, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> kihyuks - @changkihyks/twitter  
> hyunguuon - @luvwons/twitter


End file.
